Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Scarbeus Island, on the | StoryTitle2 = The Black Knight | Writer2_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler2_1 = Paul Neary | Inker2_1 = John Stokes | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Goblins who captured Moondog bring them to their leader Groglin to feast upon on. However, Moondog still has a lot of fight in him when he is freed from the sack he is contained in. However, the Goblins overpower him and are about to chop his head off when they are stopped by Cormac, one of the Dark Walkers. Cormac points out that Moondog is an ideal hostage to lure out Vortigen so that he can do what Mordred has failed to do. Back at the Elven Village, the Black Knight and his allies recover from the battle with the Goblins. However, with a great deal of the Elves now dead, Vortigen wonders if their victory was worth it. With Otherworld beckoning them, Captain Britain notices that Moondog is missing. Vortigen suggests that the Captain and the Black Knight go on to Otherworld while he searches for Moondog. However, the Black Knight refuses to venture further without searching for his ally. Allowing for this, Vortigen decides to head to the North Lands and seek out the Mountain Ash trees needed to make a new Staff of Rowan so he can renew his magical powers. Captain Britain decides that he will go on to Otherworld on his own and the three allies depart after they all pledge their allegiance to Merlyn. Before Captain Britain leaves, Vortigen explains that the dark mystery in his mind is of great importance to Merlyn and that is why the Black Knight was sent out to seek him. Soon the three men depart venturing on three very different quests. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Elvin Village | StoryTitle3 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer3_1 = Steve Moore | Penciler3_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker3_1 = Steve Dillon | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Following the destruction of Sept's base in the Sahara Desert, Nick Fury sends a distress beacon to S.H.I.E.L.D. for immediate pickup. There is a tense moment as a craft arrives on the scene where Fury and his allies wonder if the ship belongs to their friends or their foes. It turns out to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship and as it lands, Fury tells Dugan that he is going to stay behind to witness the excavation of the Sept facility to learn whatever they can about this mysterious organization. Meanwhile, in the nation of Hong Kong, a man named Peter Chan attempts to flee agents of Sept after his informant is murdered. At that same moment, Fury drops Nasar al Din back at his camp. Nasar thanks Fury for the adventure, but he prefers to spend time with his fifteen wives instead. Back in Hong Kong, Peter Chen is mortally wounded by his pursuers. He rushes to the home of his girlfriend, Hsiao Lan, and hands her something and tells her to get it to Jimmy Woo of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He then flees to set the members of Sept off the trail. As she hears her lovers dying screams, Hsiao opens the package and finds a Holy Bible inside. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Ruins of Sept base * ** Wanchai Waterfront | StoryTitle4 = Ant-Man | ReprintOf4 = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 43 | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Inker4_1 = Don Heck | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = Ray Holloway | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Center City Races and Species: * * Items: * * * | StoryTitle5 = The Eternals | ReprintOf5 = Eternals Vol 1 7 | Writer5_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler5_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker5_1 = Mike Royer | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = Mike Royer | Editor5_1 = Archie Goodwin | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** | StoryTitle6 = Night Raven | Writer6_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler6_1 = John Bolton | Inker6_1 = John Bolton | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = The Night Raven is trying to the Dragon Tong from smuggling opium into Chinatown. Grabbing their leader, Dragonfire, the masked vigilante is shocked when a snake wraps itself around his arm and prepares to strike. With mere moments to react, the masked man dives into the water. As he hoped, the snake prefers self-preservation over attack and lets go of his arm. While the Night Raven is still under water, the Dragon Tong try to escape aboard their boat. Another officer tries to stop them and is killed by the Tong. As they try to flee, Night Raven climbs aboard their ship. After incapacitating Dragonfire's men, the Night Raven tries to grab the ship's steering wheel, sending them crashing into an oil tanker. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Police Officers Antagonists: * ** Locations: * Waterfront Races and Species: * | StoryTitle7 = What If the Hulk Had Always Had Bruce Banner's Mind? Part Three: Enter the Fantastic Four! | ReprintOf7 = What If? #2 | Writer7_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler7_1 = Herb Trimpe | Inker7_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist7_1 = Black and White | Letterer7_1 = Joe Rosen | Letterer7_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor7_1 = Roy Thomas | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** | Notes = Continuity Notes Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Dum Dum Dugan's appearance here is complicated as he's not in the flesh. He was mortally wounded decades ago as revealed in . He has since been operating in sophisticated LMD bodies as revealed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}